cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Early Pacifican History
Early Pacifican History is an essay written by OPArsenal and published on the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order on the 20th of December 2006. It tells the story of The Pacific from the August Revolution through to Unlimited (Vladimir) taking power in July the following year. The quoted interview with Vladimir took place in 2007. Early Pacifican History This chronicle is dedicated to the memory of those Comrades who no longer serve and to the enduring legacy of those Comrades who continue the fight. To truly know the history of the New Polar Order, one must start with the history of the New Pacific Order. It is a tale of glory, a tale of sacrifice, a tale, ultimately, of supreme triumph in the face of seemingly insurmountable odds. The tale begins in another universe, one called NationStates. In the early days of NationStates, there was one region into which all nations were born. This region was The Pacific. In time The Pacific gave birth to other regions, but this portion of our story is not concerned with these lesser regions. In the early days of The Pacific there was only one thing unifying the nations within the region: chaos. A leader was chosen through a semi-democratic system called "Endorsements." The leader (called a "Delegate") often ended up being the guy who had the most free time to waste on endorsing other nations in order to receive their endorsements, and as such, were not effective leaders. None of these "leaders" cared enough for the people of The Pacific to organize a government, to protect them in time of need. There was one man, however, who did care. He loved The Pacific and it pained him to see her subjected to the rule of idiots, of apathetic know-nothings. A nation called Thedoc ascended to the delegacy, and today he is remembered solely for this: he was the precursor to the August Revolution. During the chain of incompetents described above, there was a nation who was quietly growing in stature. He was amassing strength and the despots that let Mother Pacifica rot were so blind to the happenings within their region that they did not even notice that a Revolution was brewing. Thedoc assumed the delegacy and was soon confronted by these visionaries. Francos Spain made his presence known by freeing the delegacy from corrupt hands and immediately banishing Thedoc to the Rejected Realms. Almost instantaneously Thedoc the Pretender took a hard stance against these so-called usurpers. He considered the delegacy rightfully his, and contacted as many Pacifican nations as possible, attempting to rally them to his side. He gave many impassioned speeches, he railed on about the injustice of it all. When he asked for men to help him fight, he declared that it was a choice between him or Franco. He declared that the time was now, he exclaimed "Who is with me?!?!?" Only a few stepped forward. His support among the native population was vastly overestimated. He had no choice but to seek outside help. Outsiders, jealous of The Pacific's newfound stability and order sought to undermine Franco and war was declared. The battle raged on, and the slaughter was unimaginable. The names of Franco and his fellow revolutionaries, those who cared only for the future and the success of Pacifica were sullied by insults, half-truths and outright lies. Only through the sheer will and determination of these first revolutionaries, augmented with Franco's keen military tactics, did the revolution survive. They proved victorious, repelling the first of many outside invasions. On August 28, 2003, the New Pacific Order was formed in The Pacific, ushering in a new ea of peace, strength and prosperity for all member nations. Francos Spain was declared Comrade Emperor of the Order. Unlimited assumed a seat at Franco's right hand as the Vanguard of the Revolution. Comrade Poskrebyshev sat at his left as Grand Viceroy, while InfernoIce and Bertram Santrous were named Captains of the Cohorts and declared Senators. Unfurled behind these great Pacifican heroes was the fearsome blue and black banner of the New Pacific Order. A new age, one tempered in blood and fire had begun. The Pacific became a haven for cultural and philosophical renaissance. While the rest of the world wallowed in darkness, only the New Pacific Order, decried as tyrannical and repressive, made significant political advancements. Comrade Emperor Franco was lauded by his subjects, his people, his fellow Comrades as not only a revolutionary, but also a truly brilliant visionary. While the rest of the world found refuge in democracy, The Pacific was ruled by a meritocratic system that would later become known as Francoism. Class conflict wracked the other feeder Pacifics, brought on by outside agents from user-controlled regions. It should be noted as a credit to Franco and his system that though it was attempted many times, his reign and the Order itself were never destabilized by outside forces. When they were discovered, Userite operatives, jealous and desirous of The Pacific's peace, prosperity and strength, were ejected and banned from the region. The Userites were so bent on destroying all that Comrade Franco and his fellow revolutionaries had fought for that The Pacific's ban list was miles longer than any other region's. Comrade Emperor Franco was ever vigilant, ensuring the safety of his fellow Comrades. In the midst of this Pax Pacifica, a nation called Warrior_Thorin made himself known as a servant of the Order. Another nation, The New Duce, was appointed Senator and was given command of the military of the Order. He proved to be a brilliant tactician and was instrumental in several key defenses of Pacifica. Also making himself known was SirPaul. He began spreading the truth of the Revolution and the Order through his unbiased news reports. Many Userites saw the errors of their ways and allied themselves with Franco and the NPO after reading SirPaul's manifestos. At the heart of the Revolution and the Order itself was Comrade Emperor Francos Spain. No one knew Franco better than Imperial Vanguard Unlimited. Indeed, few were closer to the frontlines of the August Revolution than Comrade Unlimited. In his own words, Comrade Unlimited tells us what the early days of the Order were like. "The Order was obviously an incredibly exciting place to be during the immediate post-revolutionary period. Despite having a hostile world on our doorstep the Pacifican community managed to create a new type of society, moving away from the inane pastime of other regimes into a true bastion of intellectual and cultural development. In this way the Revolution was not only (as it was seen among counter-revolutionary groups) a political revolution, but also a cultural revolution -- a class revolution. All of this was, of course, ignored by the majority of the day, who saw only what they termed a 'dictatorship.'" When asked about his fellow August Revolutionaries, Comrade Unlimited gives us this intimate portrait: "All had their own unique traits, of course. Comrade InfernoIce was famously quiet, for example, while Comrade Bertram was less so. But their main attributes were shared, which is why they came together under the Pacifican banner rather. They all had the vision to see the class contradictions inherent in their homeland, the compassion to want to do something about it, and the strength, skill and knowledge to play key roles in the overthrow of the old regime. Their individual strengths and personalities may have been different, but it was the use they put them to that said most about their character." From this, we take the fact that Franco's way of living, his political system, the New Pacific Order itself, is for all people who are desirous of improvement. It is not for the advancement of a select few, as the previous regime's government had been. The NPO stood for the advancement of all people, regardless of any former distinctions. When asked about his friend and mentor, Comrade Emperor Francos Spain, Unlimited reveals to us the truth of the man as he was, not as the Userites demonized him. "The first thing that struck a person about Comrade Franco was always his charisma. Few men have had the ability to make you sit up and take notice of what was being said as Comrade Franco had. But this is a broad term. His charisma came from his obvious intelligence and vision, while being able to convey it in a simple fashion; showing you complex contradictions in societies and institutions in such a simple and logical manner as one could not help but agree. He took great strength from those he served, and made great personal sacrifices in order to advance their lot. He faced up to global smear campaigns without flinching, so long as he knew he was doing what was right for The Pacific and her people. And this is perhaps the greatest testament to his time at the head of the Revolution he embodied. This may sound like I am describing a hero from a book rather than a real person, but it is an accurate account of the man, and he was no less that man in private than he was in public. I describe him as a hero because he truly was." Surely it is a testament to this great man that we carry on his legacy even today! Despite all the cultural and political advancements, the Userites still failed to see Pacifica for what it was: a great new society, the likes of which the world had never seen. Within the halls of the Order, stability reigned. In the outside world, however, a new Userite force was building influence and numbers. The Alliance was founded on the guise of freedom and democracy. It’s real aim, however, was conquest and subjugation. The Alliance feared the Order and her leaders as a threat to their quest for power, as they encouraged the nations of all the Pacifics to think for themselves and do what was best for their region, not the Alliance. The Alliance had a firm grip on the North and they gave their blessing to the North's recently elected delegate, UPS_Rail. Shortly after assuming the delegacy, UPS_Rail saw the truth of Comrade Emperor Franco's teachings and the treachery of the Alliance. He saw how the Alliance wanted nothing more than to exploit the five Pacifics and he saw how the Order opposed them at every turn. He took notice that just when it seemed darkest for Pacifica, just when it seemed that the Order would be overtaken by Userite aggression, when the line became weakest, that was where Comrade Franco made a stand. He saw the nations of the Pacific's undying loyalty to their Emperor. Tired of anarchy, of cliques and infighting, desiring a society where all would be recognized as citizens and not just an oligarchy of the privileged, UPS_Rail declared loyalty to the Pacifican cause and Emperor Franco. Francoist rule was to be brought to The North Pacific. The Alliance wasted no time in reacting and when they did, it was harsh. Francoist forces fought the Alliance tooth and nail. Their lies were whispered into the most influential ears of the region. The nations of The Pacific's northern sister were turned against the truth of the August Revolution. Unfortunately, Comrade UPS_Rail faltered in his resolve. He gave his delegacy to Great Bight, who proceeded to purge the region. Blood ran waist-deep. Foreign affairs were literally put on hold in all other regions as the world stopped its turning to watch the carnage in the North. Just when all seemed lost, Comrade Franco himself left The Pacific in the hands of Imperial Viceroy Poskrebyshev. Resplendent in his finest armor, Comrade Franco led the Pacifican charge into the North himself. He cut a swath through the Alliance resistance and began gaining on Great Bight. However, even the Emperor was not immortal. Franco had been wounded and concealed it. The sickness spread through him slowly consuming him. We did not know that when he was his strongest, he was dying. We did not know until it was over. With Franco's entry into the North, the war became global. The Order had few allies. The Alliance had many. The Order's allies were true to their cause. They fought like true warriors. While the battle raged on, the Emperor of the New Pacific Order, Francos Spain, laid down his head. Exhausted, he closed his eyes. He sank into a deep sleep. He would never awaken. The forces of the Alliance used subterfuge and underhanded tactics to install their puppet Delegate, Free4All on the throne of the North. Free4All ejected Great Bight, who died quietly, without a fight. He then turned his gaze toward the slumbering form of Franco. With the Userites of the Alliance whispering lies and treachery into his ears, he expelled Franco to the Rejected Realms. The Alliance had regained control of The North Pacific and they quickly eliminated all traces of Francoist support. Anyone that dared think for themselves and act as something other than an Alliance puppet was deported, banned from their homeland. Their recapture of the North complete, the Userites turned their eyes towards a wounded New Pacific Order. Comrades BlackAdder, Chosen Men, and Six guns made a pilgrimage to the Rejected Realms. There they kept a vigil for Comrade Francos, never straying from his bedside. They erected an Imperial tent around his inert body and attended to his every need. More and more pilgrims came to view the Emperor, as if they could raise him through the sheer force of their will. Many healers, shamans and holy men were called on to heal the Emperor. When they all failed, prayers were offered to a supreme deity. However, the war was not over for the Order. The Alliance began to believe themselves all-powerful. They had prevailed against Franco himself in the North, so it stood to reason that they could now take Mother Pacifica with ease. Their crown would hold its final jewel and Francoism would be erased from the world. In Franco's absence, Imperial Viceroy Poskrebyshev occupied the delegacy, but he had handed over the leadership of the Order to Comrade Unlimited. He retired to his chambers to ponder the demise of Comrade Franco and the impending Userite invasion. He, too, fell into a deep sleep, overcome by the loss of his Emperor. The Userite forces descended upon the Order. The ultimate fight for Pacifican survival had begun. The Order fought valiantly without a delegate for a time. The Praetorian Guard, Franco's own handpicked soldiers fought with a frenzy and valor that was unmatched. Despite their best efforts, however, they were eventually overwhelmed by the Userite forces, which were far superior in numbers. Comrade Unlimited began to rally the people, the everyday citizens of The Pacific. He kept the regular army intact single-handedly, reassuring both soldiers and citizens that as soon as Franco awoke, he would come to the rescue of his region. He had faith in his Emperor. Franco had never failed The Pacific, and Unlimited knew he would not now. Meanwhile, in the Viceroy's Tower, the Senate worked furiously around the clock to awaken Comrade Poskrebyshev. His presence would be what the people needed to unite and rally around to repulse the Userite Alliance invaders. But alas, Comrade Poskrebyshev slumbered on. The fighting grew more and more frantic, the defenders more and more worried. Was this the way the sun set on the Order? Did it dip below a horizon stained with the blood of great men? The last remaining Pacificans gathered at the foot of Poskrebyshev’s tower, inside Pacifica's most secure keep. Comrade Unlimited dashed up the stairs of the tower, hoping that his presence; his dire, raw emotions could revive his delegate. He looked at Comrade Poskrebyshev's inert form. Today was not the day that his delegate would be revived. It was up to him and his fellow Pacificans. No delegate would save them this day. He left the delegate's tower, and delivered what would be his final speech. He told his fellow citizens that today, they would not live. They would not survive the Userite onslaught. The Alliance would show no mercy towards anyone; all would fall at their blades. He told them that they could only hope to wound the Alliance so much that it would never recover. The Senators descended from the tower. They gave their own individual speeches, hoping that their words would reverse the inevitable. They turned to face the Userites. The door to the keep fell, and the Userites poured in, treading on ground that they were not fit to crawl on. The Francoists fought well and they matched the first Userite wave man for man. The Alliance troops were not expecting such resistance from a people who's leader they had so unceremoniously conquered. The Userites prepared for a second wave of fighting. Their evil Queen gave the signal and the Alliance clashed with the Francoists, already weakened, but fighting just the same. As the two groups clashed, the righteous against the unclean, a mighty shout was heard over the noise of battle, over the clash of weapons, over the screams of dying men. It was heard around the world. The fighting stopped, and all combatants cast their eyes upward. It was as if the heavens had opened up and loosed a great cry. There, standing on the balcony of his tower, clad in his full battle raiment and carrying the sword of Francos himself stood the Grand Viceroy of the New Pacific Order. Delegate of the Pacific, Comrade Poskrebyshev, had awoken from his slumber. He surveyed the halted battle beneath him. He cast his eye upon the carnage that lay before him on every hillside of his region. With another great cry ("FOR FRANCO!!!") he leapt off his balcony, directly into the heart of the carnage. His sword shone with a righteous light, his armor soaked with the blood of the Userites that he felled with every swing. Those lucky few who were there that day that lived to relate their tales have said that he fought so well that the Order's combatants could sit and rest. Another said that he believed that Franco himself looked out from Comrade Poskrebyshev's eyes. The fact remains that the Viceroy himself singlehandedly defeated all of the Userite army that remained. Poskrebyshev turned away and closed his eyes again. He gifted Comrade Unlimited with the delegate's throne and resumed his slumber. One can only hope that this Hero of the Order was reunited with Comrade Emperor Francos in the afterlife. Comrade Unlimited knew that it was time to pay respect to Francos Spain. He faced the remainder of the Pacific and nodded. Solemnly, the citizens left to climb down the path to Franco again. Roused by the battle cry of Poskrebyshev, the world saw what had happened and many made their way down to the vigil in the Rejected Realms. Some Alliance soldiers followed. The world swung its eyes towards Franco and waited. The Senators and citizens watched over his body for days as he wasted away. Then, on a night like any other, Comrade Emperor Francos Spain drew his final breath. Silence descended just for a moment over the assembled nations as one of the brightest stars of the world extinguished. Pacifica was left to weep and she did. Category:FrancoismCategory:New Pacific Order